Paradise Is Meant For Only Two
by ThePaintedSkies
Summary: Ruka is finally together with Mikan. When they decide they're finally ready, there seems to be trouble in Paradise! Oneshot- Humor. R&R- it's greatly appreciated! :D -Rated T. Nothing heavy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, much to my dismay. Boo.**

-_Paradise Is Meant For Only 2-_

_Ruka Nogi was perhaps the happiest man on Earth. After courting the ever-so-dense Mikan Sakura from Elementary School until High School, she finally returned the feelings when they reached their senior year of High School. Late, yes, but Ruka believed in better late than never. Or at least he did now. _

_One thing always crossed his mind. He had no idea why Mikan picked him over his best friend, Natsume Hyuuga. It had always seemed that Mikan and Natsume were meant to be, so he was even willing to give up on Mikan, although he realized he just couldn't bring himself to do._

_Which he was happy about._

_He shook off the doubts and merrily hop-skipped to pick up Mikan from her trip to the Dangerous Abilities classroom. She spent the evening there visiting their helper, Tsubasa Andou, to the two could catch up on each other's lives. No matter how much time passed, or how many people the two met, those two were still inseparable, as if siblings. Ruka didn't mind it. _

_If only Mikan could see him at this moment. The name Ruka-Pyon was very befitting. After hop-skipping a touch more, he saw Mikan waiting outside of a building. Her eyes were still the bright chocolate orbs that showed how content a person she was, but it lost the naivety- the girl had grown throughout the years. She was definitely not as dense. Still pretty thick headed, but she a was a bit sharper. Her hair was now normally loosened and it tumbled midway down her back. She was slender, but of course had a healthy appetite and exercised properly. Ruka smiled to himself, happy he had the all to himself. "Mikan!"_

_Mikan turned around and her expression lit up. "Ruka-Pyon!" She dashed up to him and jumped onto his outstretched arms. The Pyon part she added to Ruka's name was something she'd never grow out of. First it was meant to be a cute nickname, but now, it was Ruka's pet name. Endearment, if one must._

_Ruka caught Mikan and twirled her around happily. "How are you, Mikan-dear?" he chuckled lightly, still ever amused by the brunette's antics. _

"_Great! Ecstatic to see you, my Ruka-Pyon!" She nuzzled her head against his chest. _

"_Good." Ruka smiled tenderly, playing with one of Mikan's stray curls. "You ready to go?"_

_Mikan grinned devilishly. "I've been waiting all day."_

_The two had been planning for this day to be a special one. They were finally ready to get intimate._

_Ruka carried Mikan bridal style, the girl simply beaming. Who would have thought the girl too dense to understand the subject matter when they first met to be anticipating it so. _

_When the pair reached Ruka's room, the two began kissing with fervor. Ruka kicked the door shut as the two backed into the room. Planting butterfly kisses along Mikan's jaw line, Ruka quickly unbuttoned her blazer and tossed it somewhere in his room. It'd be relatively easy to find when the time comes, Ruka was a neat guy. He guided her to the bed and laid her down gently, kissing her lips, nibbling on the bottom gently while undoing the buttons for her blouse. _

"_Hehehe…" Mikan began giggling. Ruka pulled back, absolutely bewildered. "Ruka-Pyon~ Stop tickling me!"_

"_I…I'm not." Ruka quirked a brow, watching the real culprit._

"_Then what…Oh no way." Mikan shot Ruka an angry look. "Get him out." _

"…" _Ruka fidgeted nervously._

"_C'mon Ruka, I want him out." She stared coldly at the culprit, now puckering her lips in a pout._

"…_But…"_

"_RUKA-PYON."_

"_I can't just kick him out." Ruka frowned._

_Mikan pushed the culprit away and sighed, obviously disappointed. "I can't do anything with him around." She sat up, buttoning her shirt._

"_Mikan…I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, it's just that… it's raining now and all…" Ruka explained, pointing out the window where the campus was being showered by a heavy down pour._

"_Uh huh…" Mikan sighed again, eyeing the trouble maker. 'So this is why Hotaru suggested I go with Natsume. There'd be no bunny involved when having some alone time…'_

_Paradise is meant for only two after all._

_-End!_


End file.
